


Bad Father

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Undercover, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: At the age of 17, Mateo Messi caught his father going behind his mom's back and having sex more than once with old friends like Kun Aguero and Luis Suarez. How could an inexperienced reckless teenager handle the situation?
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Antonella Roccuzzo, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: Locker Room Ho [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of material is inspired by "Andrea De Fao" never finished, twisted yet amazing work "Teenager's Dream" with the same concept but slightly different circumstances. It's incest! If you're fine with this type of content, set back and Enjoy! If you're not, it's time to leave!

By the third cum in a row, Leo expected his 17-year-old son to pull out but instead, Mateo went ball deep once again, carelessly slapping his dad's butt and saying with all authority in the world "I'm kind of tired but that doesn't mean we're done here! Start moving, daddy!"

As humiliating and demoralizing as it was, Messi did as told and started moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself with the young man cock in the process, and drawing a perfect picture of how horrible things can go for a gay man who got married to a woman just to cover his homosexuality.

It never crossed Lionel's mind, not in a zillion years that he would reach the age of 45 without getting rid of his terribly bad habit of sleeping with men behind his wife's back, let alone have his own son mount him ruthlessly like that! It was one of those things that were so arousing for Leo to experience yet so disturbing to think about and try to rationalize.

What made it hard for Messi to stay away from his friends dicks all those years was that unlike their wives he never aged a bit. His body was still looking as smooth and flawless as when he was in his 20s. Even better, his buttocks and thighs got few extra pounds which made them much more feminine and fuckable.

For over a decade, everything was stable. Antonella has no idea about Leo's sluttines and he never felt any guilt about it either. He was raising his kids during the day, cherishing and making love to his wife in the evening and as soon as she sleeps, he go out to ride some dicks! That lifestyle didn't last for long though, especially not with his three sons growing up and starting to notice how sexually weird he was.

The real disaster started when Mateo caught his daddy in their garage, riding Aguero's cock; one of the family closest friends and Lionel's bestie. At first, the teenager was shocked, disgusted and almost puked as he literally ran away to his room in tears. A few weeks later, in the same garage, he saw Messi and his best friend having sex again.

Leo wasn't just having normal sex. It wasn't just penetration. Messi was doing all kinds of sick kinks to the point where Mateo saw him proudly pushing semen out of his butthole and right into Aguero's mouth while they were both laughing at the fact that it has been so long since they did this before. It was the most disturbing scene any son could picture his dad in!

Lionel didn't just confuse the kid's moral compass, he crushed it among the kid's heart and faith in humanity. All this was happening while Mateo's parents were married, happily married! As confused as the 17-year-old was to see his dad like that, over time, watching Leo in such situations kind of grow on the teenager and he got used to staying and witnessing the whole thing and it wasn't long before he found himself aroused by his father's jiggling flesh and loud bitchy moans!

Mateo was losing sleep over this. He couldn't believe what his father kept constantly doing and he couldn't fathom the fact that he fantasizes about Leo's butt whenever he masturbates. It was terrible guilt at first, but it turned into weird recklessness as the days went by.

A few nights later, when Mateo heard noise from the garage after midnight, he went there prepared with his phone, ready to get everything recorded in a video. The 17-year-old was shocked that this time it wasn't Aguero on the top but rather Luis Suarez! It was horrifying to realize that all Messi's close friends are fucking him regularly! That wasn't one night mistake. This has been happening constantly for over 20 to 30 years!

Mateo confronted his dad a couple of days later and he was ready to tell his mom about everything but Leo begged him not to do so for the sake of their family. At this point, the 17-year-old had no respect for his father what so ever, yet he agreed to stay silent under one condition, that Messi stops all his relationship with other men once and for all.

Lionel had no choice but to cut all ties with his topping friends for the time being but he couldn't just stop his "dicks addiction" right away. In less than a week from ceasing anal sex, Mateo caught Messi riding a dildo under the shower, and when they talked about it Leo was like "my prostate had been used to this for over thirty years and there is no way I could stop now!"

By then, despite being dirty-minded, and despite realizing that Leo has one of the best butts on Earth, the 17-year-old was still trying all he knows to stay morally intact and do the right thing. This has been the case for months and at some point of that discussion, Mateo just gave up for his high libido as his father's bitchiness pushed him to do the unspeakable. He started blackmailing Leo shamelessly to get him in bed!

This little bastard had always been kinda perverted but what he witnessed gave him a justification to turn into a complete psychopath. He used to think of his dad, Aguero, Suarez and all these amazing football legends as idols, and if all of them were fine with banging his father despite having wives, families, and kids, why wouldn't a teenager with no responsibilities like him do the same.

Mateo used the sex recording to force Lionel into sleeping with him. It wasn't long before the teenager got addicted to his father's butthole and secretly turned him into some sort of a personal slut. It was unbelievably convenient. They live under the same roof which means that the teenager gets to fuck whenever he wants.

It didn't even need to be at night, in the garage, or anything like that. Those three cums in a row Leo just had. They were at 2 p.m. in a bathroom that's connected to the living room, and who's there in the living room? Thiago and Ciro, playing FIFA and clueless Antonella scrolling through her Instagram feed.

Lionel was sitting there with them when Mateo went to take a shower and winked at his dad as he left the living room. Leo had no choice but to make up something that he needed to take care of and left the house. Then, he reentered through the bathroom window, took off his clothes and got on four in the bathtub.

In the middle of the day, while Leo can hear Antonella, Thiago and Ciro laughing and having quality family time, with nothing separating him from them except the bathroom door, he opened his mouth for Mateo to pee inside! The young man uses his dad's mouth as a toilet quite often right before they start fucking.

After that third cum, Lionel was begging his son to stop. He broke a French kiss between them just to whisper "enough is enough. We can't keep doing this all day. Your mom will be suspicious. So, will your brothers" and all that Mateo did was to push a gush of precum into his daddy's semen-full hole and said, "isn't it better for them to be suspicious than to know the full truth?!"

Leo understood that his son was threatening him and continued moving his hips while whispering "I'm your father, Mateo. You don't understand how wrong this is" and the boy pulled his dad's, hair, licked his purely white neck up to his crying eyes and said, "as wrong as everything you've been doing behind my mom's back all those years!"

Messi hardly held his moans and managed to whisper "but this is different! We're family!" and the boy laughed and said "as long as you won't get pregnant, it's not really incest, is it?" and Leo was like "you don't understand what you're doing for your own psyche? How will you live with yourself after breeding your own biological father?!"

Mateo kissed his daddy's lips and pinched his nipples and said "don't worry about me, bitch! If I inherited anything from your faggoty genes, it would be feeling no guilt what so ever!" and Leo was about to say something but he couldn't as he realized that someone was knocking the door.

Antonella shouted "Mateo! Honey! You've been in the shower for over four hours! Stop watching YouTube on that tablet and get out already!" and the 17-year-old bastard pulled out and said while keeping his cock over his father's crack "sure. Just give me five minutes!"

Leo was like "WTF! You came deep inside me three times! How am I supposed to clean all that mess in five minutes!" and the boy turned around and started peeing on Messi's hair so casually before squeezing whatever cum and urine remained in his big dick right in between Lionel's eyes and saying "you don't have to. Get a plug and join us in the living room with all my sperms in your ass!"

The teenage bastard rubbed his ball against his dad's face and added "I'm sure a perv like you will enjoy that" and Messi blushed so badly as he whispered "that's unfair besides I haven't brought any plugs with me. You caught me off guard when you asked me to join you in the shower out the blue, in the middle of the day"

Mateo turned on the shower and said "there are plenty of shampoo and conditioner bottles. Pick the one that suits you, block that hole and clean the rest. Five minutes is all you have" and Messi didn't have time to argue. He did exactly as his son said.

When they were almost done, Lionel wore his jeans and t-shirt, ready to leave through the bathroom window into the house backyard. That's when Mateo held his wrist and said: "before you go, never forget the goodbye kiss, bitch!"

Leo turned around with an exhausted face and a smile, kissed Mateo on the lips, and they merged into a passionate cascade of kisses that the teenager broke to ask "do you have the hairdryer?" and Messi whispered, "yeah I keep it in the garage all the time."

Mateo kissed one more time and said "good, don't forget to dry your hair. Last time I fucked you in the shower, my mom almost caught us because of your wet hair" and Messi was like "don't worry it won't happen again"

The teenage bastard whispered, "you're such a good father" before sliding his hands and grabbing both of Lionel's ass cheeks while following with a smirk "one more thing… I'm still feeling kinda horny though. So, I want you to come with me tonight after my mom is asleep"

Messi was like "you can't—I mean—in the last 24 hours you spent almost 12 of it banging me! You can't be serious about keeping this momentum" and the kid pulled the bottle in his dad's ass just to remind him how easy it would be to spoil all the cum over his underwear and jeans.

Then, Mateo pushed it back in place and said "you know that I haven't got enough time to bang you as much as I want because of my school schedule but now that it's summer vacation I'm definitely gonna keep that momentum! Starting from tonight!"

Leo knew how risky it was to argue when Mateo's hand kept moving the bottle in and out. So, the helpless daddy just asked "ffine.. where will we meet tonight?" and the teenager smiled and said "at the swimming pool. It has been almost four months since I fucked you outdoor and I miss that!"

Messi just whispered "ok" as his son let go of his butt and said "and just in case you're wondering if you should clean up or not, there is no need. Quite the opposite. That semen in your intestine, it better still be there when you sneak out of your bedroom to meet me tonight. Okay?"

"Sure…"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Leo: Please, son! That's enough! I don't wanna take it in the ass anymore!

**Mateo: I know… I know you like to have a variety of cocks! But you're stuck with me for now!**

It doesn't have to be that way! You're so young Mateo. You should be looking for a partner of your age, not—not me… I'm you're father after all.

**I'm not rolling out the possibility of having a girlfriend or a boyfriend but when it comes to you, you have one of two options…**

What?

**Either you stay my back up cumdump where I can fuck you whenever I want, or I tell my mom about how you betrayed her with Uncle Suarez and Uncle Aguero...**

But that would destroy her, and our family!

_Mateo flipped Leo to lay over his belly, started breeding him and followed: _ ** Exactly! That's why you better stop whining and tighten that hole around my cock already!**

Sure… just keep your voice down, please!

**About that, I don't like the fact that I sneak behind my mom's and brothers' back to do this. I feel shackled!**

But you fuck me twice almost every day! You can't seriously want more than that!

**I do! Just put yourself in my shoes, okay? When you were in my age and just discovered sex, you must've been watching porn and masturbating all day long like mad, right?**

But that's different—

**Fucking your ass is my version of teenager's porn addiction! Do you understand?!**

** **

Ah! Ouch! Slow down a bit damnit! Yes, I understand! But even then, you already take every chance to spend every second sticking your cock inside me! How in the hell could we do this more frequently?!!

**That's what I wanted to tell you… I just finished high school this summer, right?**

So, what?

**I applied to college in England, and if I get accepted, you, being the concerned caring father, will come and live with me!**

What the hell?!

**Yeah, and we'll share the same bed every day and every night, and I'll have you all for myself! **

What about your mom?!

**What about her? She'll visit for a week every few months or so. I'm fine with that as long as I can fuck you all the time when she's back in Argentina.**

** **

Not that part, you idiot! How am I supposed to convince her that I'll leave her here with your brothers and live with you in England?!

**That's on you! Use all your intelligence and persuasion to make it happen, or else, I'll tell her about your history…**

FFFFFine… if you get accepted to that college in England, I'll see what I can do about it…

**That's what I wanna hear, slutty daddy…**

You know I'm just doing that because—jeez! Damnit! Can't you at least give a hint before you shoot inside?!

**I can (French kiss) but I love the face you make when you feel the heat of my semen out of the blue.. hahaha**

Okay… now that you're done, stop twitching your cock inside me and pull out already…

**Not so fast… I'm just taking a lil break before I go for round two.**

Sure… can you at least stop twitching your cock until you start that "second round"

**Nope… I'm in love with the uncomfortable face you make every time I do it, father**

  
Of course… you do whatever you wanna do…

**Exactly, because I have—I mean I own the best dad in the world!**

The End.


End file.
